Mainstream: The Elemental Emeralds
by Elektrik Shadow
Summary: This is my first fan fiction though I have several others after this one. Not sure if this was an M or a T, so I just put M, but I do have a story that I know is definately M. As the title suggest, there are more than just Chaos Emeralds...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now I am currently rewriting this story; as well as writing my current fan fic. Therefore; I'm just gonna post this one, then post my updated one whenever I get it done, to help with this re-wright, I'd like some posititve, _and_ negative feedback. I will try to fix all errors that I, or anyone else sees, but there is no garentee. One major problem I would like everyone to skip (as I am announcing it right now), they are out of character. I'm hoping to fix that soon, thank you.

* * *

Dr. Eggman had created a Metal Sonic, his ultimate creation to dominate the world, but the artificial Sonic got out of control, took the form of Eggman, and called all the heroes of their time. Team Sonic, along with others, were not aware of this as they attempted to stop "Eggman". But the Metal Overlord soon showed his true self, and the final battle was fought. The four teams united and stopped this new threat, only to see that Dr. Eggman had once again escaped. Now, some time later, evil strikes again, but this time, Eggman isn't the only big problem. There are new emeralds, new threats, and the most dangerous and challenging battle yet. I tell you now, the story, of The Elemental Emeralds.

**The Elemental Emeralds**

Emerald Island 3:07 A.M. Day 1

"I've been guarding this Master Emerald for some time now, 23yrs. to be exact. Still... why was I chosen for this job? It makes no sense." Knuckles was pacing back and forth, his hands folded behind his back. Not a sound was in the air, except the occasional chirping of wildlife. "Who's there!" Knuckles formed a fighting position, preparing for whatever he might meet. "Ow, hey!" He flew back a couple feet on impact to a punch that seemed to have come out of nowhere. A small crater formed where he landed. A dark figure appeared. The sun blinded Knuckles' eyes. "Eggman?" "Eggman? That bafoon? Ha! I would never be caught dead while in league with him!" As soon as he was done talking, he lunged a huge stick through the chest of Knuckles, killing him instantly. The stranger walked up to the Master Emerald. "SHOW ME WHERE THE CHAOS EMERALDS LIE!" A big beam of light that lit the night sky like a rocket, shot out of the Master Emerald and landed on Island 5. "So, they're all in one place, how convenient." He looked around. "I think I'll take this too." He left, taking the Master Emerald with him.

It is now 3:15 A.M. Day 1

Island 5 3:20 A.M. Day 1

"Yeah!" Sonic was jumping from treetop to treetop at incredible speeds. As the wind was blowing past him at the height of every jump. Suddenly, a tree disappeared. Then another, and another. Sonic quickly realized this. One by one trees fell until it came to him.

"Hello Sonic." The tree Sonic was standing on suddenly disappeared. He fell and hit the ground with a loud thud. When Sonic got up, he transformed as several beams of blinding light shot out of him, he had become Super Sonic. But as soon as this was accomplished, it failed. Sonic was struck down with ease. The emeralds were gone. Sonic could barely stand.

"Who are you?" The mysterious attacker made a small laugh.

"Me? I am Axel the Hedgehog, and you my blue blurry friend, are dead!" He transformed into Super Axel, ran up at Sonic, and hit him so hard he was forced through several trees. Sonic couldn't move. Axel then flew high above the island. He stuck his hands out in front of him. "Chaos Reign!" The seven Chaos Emeralds shot out of his hands faster than a bullet could leave the barrel of a gun. Upon impact, Island 5 was destroyed. Sonic and Knuckles... are dead.

It is now 3:30 A.M. Day 1


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Island 9:49 A.M. Day 1

TR was racing to assist Knuckles with the Master Emerald as he always did at 9:45 A.M. As he traveled through the forest and the ice cave mines, he stopped every now and then to fight what little resistance there was. Before he could enter Emerald Plains, he had to fight this bull-like monster. When it came charging, TR jumped and landed on his head, at the same time, he punched him so hard, he went off balance and fell. TR then jumped off, picked him up, jumped back up, and slammed him several feet into the ground. When he finally got to the Emerald Plains, he didn't see the emerald, he instantly knew something was wrong. Knuckles would never remove the Master Emerald from it's rightful place. TR went up to the alter where the emerald used to lay. From there, he saw Knuckles' body. "Knuckles? Knuckles!" He knelt by his dead cousin's body and held his hand. "I will avenge you... by the Echidna Law, I will avenge you." The wind seemed to blow harder. He picked up his body and brought him to the Echidna burial grounds and gave him an honorary burial in a special place for those who dedicated their lives to protecting the Master Emerald, as of right now, Knuckles was the only one there, even in death, knuckles was alone. No tears were shed, only anger. Knuckles was the protector of the Master Emerald, now he is dead, TR was the only family he had, which meant it was now his job to protect it, so it was time to find and restore the emeralds energy. He looked around the plains for clues, none were found, other than the impendent use of the Master Emerald. TR meditated for a few minutes trying to feel the energy of the emerald, hoping to discover it's location. The emerald could not be sensed. He stood up, and began to run, as he reached the edge of the island, he jumped off, with the wind blurring his vision, he began to easily glide through the air. It was a beautiful day, for a not-so-beautiful event.

It is now 10:13 A.M. Day 1

Island 5 9:45 A.M. Day 1

There was a clear sky as Tails was flying to Island 5. He soon noticed that it wasn't there. "Wha- where is Island 5? It should be right here, don't tell me I took a wrong turn again!" He looked around. "No, I remember, this is where it is supposed to be, but..." He saw a small rock hovering in the air. As he picked it up, he examined it. "This is Chinzite, a rock only found on Island 5... Sonic!" He suddenly realized that Island 5; the island Sonic was on, was gone. There was nothing left of Island 5, nothing but the small portion of rock, now falling to the Mainland floor. At first Tails just sat there. He looked from side to side, then he simply looked down, once again, no tears were shed. Tails immediately went back to Island 3 to tell the news of Sonic to his girlfriend, Tiffany.

It is now 10:01 A.M. Day 1

Island 3 10:07 A.M. Day 1

Tails opened the door silently, empty of emotion. TR was sitting there with Tiffany, tears in her eyes, and a fierce look on his face. "Tails, Knuckles is..." He looked at Tiffany. "dead." Tiffany let out another cry. Tails was still emotionless.

"So is Sonic." Tiffany stopped crying only long enough to take in this addition to the bad news, then began to cry once more. TR looked up.

"Sonic? Dead too? This is no accident, we have a murderer on our hands." Tails walked right past him as if he had said nothing. "Yo man, did you just here me? We gotta find who did this!" Tails snapped back.

"I'm going in my workshop, leave me alone." TR sat in amazement, Tails, usually the emotional one, was now cold as rock. He soon came out again, but he was different, no longer was he the cute two-tailed fox that aided Sonic, but he now wore baggy clothes, like a teenage human would wear, still emotionless. Tiffany had stopped crying. Tails took no notice. TR stood up and went towards the kitchen.

"We called in Katrina, you know, my sister, she's bringing us a map, so we can check off places that we've looked." Tails simply said ok. Tiffany now stood up, frustrated.

"What is wrong with you? You seem to not care about anything!" There was no answer. "Hello!" Tiffany was trying to get Tails attention as TR came back with some drinks, he handed everyone one. As Tails began to take a drink of his, he mumbled something. No one understood him, but it sounded something like "There's nothing to care about anymore." They sat silently drinking and watching the news babble on about broken traffic lights and repetitive J-walking, unknown to the fact that their two greatest heroes are dead. Katrina finally came.

"Hey guys, what's up?" TR was the first to speak.

"Not much, did you bring the map?" She got the map out.

"Yeah, here it is, I already marked off a small section of the mainland, I checked there when I was coming back." She looked over TR's shoulder to Tiffany. "Hey sis, you feelin ok?" Tiffany looked up and nodded. Katrina noticed Tails for the first time in the corner, he was messing with some papers. "You seem to have undergone a change." Tails crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He spoke in a lost voice.

"Did you know that Sonic entrusted me with the job as "hero" for when he died? It's quite a responsibility, I played that part once, briefly of course, I thought Sonic was dead, but he some how found a way to survive, I don't think I'll ever be able to do things like that, I can't do things like that." Tiffany was worried.

"Tails..." TR interrupted her.

"We need to think of a plan, fast." Tails sat next to Tiffany. "Island 5 was blown up with Sonic, you need the Chaos Emeralds to blow up something like that, so Eggman couldn't have done this." Tiffany quickly followed up on this.

"Right, that means that we have a new enemy on our hands." Tails pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here." Tails threw Tiffany a radio. "Contact my cousin, Artail, tell him to come here as fast as he can, he should be on Island 1." His voice was flat, and had a demanding tone.

"Uh, sure." She instantly turned it on and called him. "Artail, are you there, Artail?" He was racing some Usaku when his radio buzzed.

"Yeah, I'm here, what ya need?" Tiffany replied.

"I want you to come here as fast as you can, please hurry." Artail was wondering what she needed him there so quickly for, but thought it better not to waste time to ask.

"Sure thing, are you home?" Tiffany became slightly impatient.

"Yes, just hurry." Artail nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there." Katrina walked towards the door.

"I have some photo shoots to do, good luck with your search." About 10 minutes after she left, Artail came. Tiffany and TR filled him in on what was going on, but he seemed to be more concerned about what happened to Tails.

"Oh, he just, uh, changed."

"Well whatever he did, it's a good look." TR got everyone back on track with his plan.

"Now then, it may take a while, but if we thoroughly search and mark off on this map, we should be able to get rough ideas on where this enemy may be, and maybe even find out who he is." Tiffany let out a small yawn.

"Not now, I wanna get some rest, I've had enough excitement for one morning."

It is now 12:03 P.M. Day 1


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, now I know there is some 'questionable' material in here that doesn't really have any purpouse except to show the extremity of what some of the characters will go. I did it to try and get through the readers' head what kind of personality they had. Now when I re-read it... I dunno, I don't like, but here it is anyway.

Island 2 12:00 P.M. Day 1

Boom! There was an explosion so big it blew up a city block. The smoke covered the unsuspecting bodies of the now dead citizens. Those still alive looked in amazement and horror. A dark figure slowly appeared from the rubble, seemingly unharmed. "Is that Sonic?" The mysterious figure laughed as he came into view.

"I have no name, however, if you'd like to call me something..." He paused with an evil grin. "Call me the Dark Hedgehog!" His eyes flickered with happiness as he saw the terrified faces of little children. "And with my power, and the Super Master Emerald, I will be invincible!" The crowd was quiet, humans knew of the Chaos Emeralds, and some believed the rumors of a Master Emerald, but no one knew what the hell a Super Master Emerald was. One brave and strong man stepped forward, only for the soul purpose of giving him a piece of his mind.

"Hey, fuck you!" The Dark Hedgehog instantly turned to him. An evil glare was noticeable.

"I suggest you shut up before you piss me off!" The man began to back down, but changed his mind.

"Or what? You'll kill me? In case you haven't noticed, I am the strongest..." Dark Hedgehog stopped and corrected the man.

"Strongest! You are one of the weakest people I have ever seen!" The man was greatly angered by this accusation.

"Really? Then come down here and prove it!" The Dark Hedgehog simply pulled out a black emerald.

"Do you all see this? This is an Elemental Emerald, the Emerald of Darkness. With it I can destroy anything I wish, as you saw minutes ago." He pointed to the block that was destroyed. "Here, since you think you're big and bad, have a taste of this!" He threw it on the ground, a flash mix of green and black emerged, then a white wave quickly exited it, as it grew further out, anything and everything within a five yard radius was gone. The emerald then flew back up to him. Panic quickly spread throughout the city. As everyone was screaming and running in each direction, he simply laughed again. "Of course the effect can be enhanced, but I wouldn't want to over do it on a demonstration, now would I? If you wish to see the full effect, then stay tuned, in only one short day, I will be more than happy to introduce it's full potential." During this little speech, everyone was still running and screaming in all directions, but it was obvious that amongst all the chaos, they still heard every word. "Well that's all for today... bye." He gave another evil grin as he pulled out what looked like a crooked snow board, and rode mid-air to Emerald Island.

It is now 12:43 P.M. Day 1

Mainland 1:00 P.M. Day 1

Ch-ching, ch-ching. Flashes of light filled the room as a cameraman snapped photos of Katrina. "Ok, good. Turn around, that's it." Ch-ching. "Ok, everyone, take five!"

"Uh, Katrina, I'm with Seenta, a video game company, and we were wondering if you'd like to model for a few of our commercials. Nothing fancy, just straight up stuff, good pay."

"I'm kinda busy right now, but maybe..." The wall behind them broke through. Chalky cement smoke filled the room.

"Excuse me, this is a restricted area, ahhhhh!" The security guard was thrown into a pillar.

"You, you know Sonic. It's your turn to-" Katrina interrupted him.

"And just who the hell are you!" He paused.

"Oh, excuse my manners, my name is Axel the Hedgehog. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, it's your turn to die." He rose his hand. "Chaos..." Katrina interrupted him.

"Wait..." Katrina was trying to think of a way out of death. "Isn't there some other way? Something that can change your mind?" Axel tilted his head.

"Are you trying to bribe me? Do you know who I am?" She suddenly realized what she was saying.

"Well, no actually, I don't." He lowered his hand, and smiled.

"I am the killer of Sonic and Knuckles!" She stared, unsure if she could get out of this situation alive.

"So what about that proposal?" Axel sighed.

"Very well... there is one other way of doing things." He hesitated. "Fuck me, right now." She stared at him.

"Here? Why not in my dressing room?" He was a little taken back.

"Your not refusing? Fine, your dressing room it is."

It is now 1:30 P.M. Day 1

Island 3 3:00 P.M. Day 1

When Katrina got back, she told them what happened. Tiffany, (as usual) was the first to object to her actions. "What were you thinking! You're not supposed to go around fucking the enemy!" TR quickly spoke to prevent further arguing.

"Guys, at least she got his name. That helps a lot."

"Yeah, at least I got his name! My skills can come in handy huh?" She was sounding very defensive. Tiffany ignored TR.

"Skills?" TR raised his voice.

"We've already searched, and we came up with nothing. But now I think we should ask some people if the name sounds familiar." Everyone soon started arguing about what to do, except for TR, who was watching TV, and Tails, who was in his workshop. Eventually, TR told everyone to shut up. "Here, on the news, Island 2, an explosion, about three hours ago, we have more than one enemy here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about another hedgehog, one that calls himself the Dark Hedgehog."

"I'll look into it." And with much haste, Artail was gone.

"He can't do it alone, the Mainland is huge, we'll have to split up." Everyone except Tiffany and Tails, who was now in the living room, were gone. Tails entered the living room and looked around, he looked at the clock, then at Tiffany.

"No one is here."

"I know that." There was a pause.

"Let's fuck."

It is now 4:07 P.M. Day 1

Mainland 3:41 P.M. Day 1

The sky was beginning to get cloudy. TR was talking to a man who had seen the Dark Hedgehog. "He flew up to Emerald Island. He used some kind of snowboard, but it was crooked, I've never seen anything like it. He was so strong, and that weird emerald like thing..."

"Don't worry." TR could sense the use of a strange emerald, one he had not sensed since he was a kid, back when the Echidna were still alive. Without telling the others, he quickly made his decision to go to Emerald Island.

It is now 3:50 P.M. Day 1


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald Island 4:00 P.M. Day 1

When TR arrived, he saw the Dark Hedgehog meditating in the Emerald Shrine. "Trent... it's good to see the last of the Echidna, strong and wild, just like your race once was."

"You wouldn't know anything about the Echidna! And how do you know my name!"

"Oh I must disagree, I know a lot about the Echidna, which is why I know your real name, I also know enough to know that they are an eternal race, and the only way to change that, is to use the Chaos Emeralds in unison with the Master Emerald." He smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, that is supposed to be classified information, is it not?"

"So what do you plan to do with that knowledge?"

"Me? Nothing, I already did something with that knowledge, why, I ended the Echidna race." TR was instantly enraged, and would have attacked, if Axel hadn't just shown up. The Dark Hedgehog was infuriated. "I told you to stay out of my way!" Axel laughed.

"I have the Chaos Emeralds you know, I killed Sonic, I killed Knuckles, and I'll kill you too!" He transformed into Super Axel. Dark Hedgehog took out his Emerald of Darkness. "Time to die!" Super Axel charged after him. Dark Hedgehog simply gripped the emerald as a big black ball formed around him. When it cleared, he spoke.

"Feel the wrath, of Dark Chaotica Hedgehog!" Super Axel stopped dead. "Chaotic Darkness!" Everything went black, even though the sun could still be seen. It was an unnatural darkness, one that sends shivers down your spine. You get the feeling your gonna die, even if your in the safest place in the world. You lose all hope, and cold creeps up like a wolf on the hunt. TR was using every ounce of his energy to resist the darkness. When light finally broke through the darkness, Super Axel was no longer super, more than that, he was dead, and Dark Chaotica Hedgehog was gone. TR was shocked. Axel knew where the Master Emerald was, now he was dead. And there was something about that emerald. In any case, his new objective was clear, kill Dark Chaotica Hedgehog.

It is now 4:33 P.M. Day 1

Island 3 4:41 P.M. Day 1

The sky was even more cloudy as TR went back to Tails' house. Everyone had been wondering where he was. They were all quiet as TR told them about what he'd seen. "You have got to be shitting me, if only Sonic and Knuckles were alive..." Tails interrupted.

"Well they're not! So deal with it! It's up to us now to stop Dark Chaotica Hedgehog! I will not let their death be in vein!" TR looked reluctant.

"Actually..." TR was thinking really hard as to if he should say it or not. "There is a way to bring them back." Tiffany jumped to her feet.

"How?" TR began to explain.

"Dark Chaotica Hedgehog, he used an... an Elemental Emerald, the Emerald of Darkness. Though it is stressly forbidden by the Echidna, we could find and use the Elemental Emerald of Time. We can use it to travel back in time to where ever we choose, but I don't know where it is hidden." Tiffany argued back.

"Well Dark Chaotica Hedgehog is using one!" Just then, the person they least expected to show... well, showed. Axel the Hedgehog. TR stood up.

"You, you're supposed to be dead!" He was badly injured.

"Heh, I guess all kinds of things are going wrong then." Tails now stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll make him dead." Axel jumped back.

"Wa-wait, I can take you to the Emerald of Time." TR looked at him sarcastically.

"Why would you want to help us?" Axel looked down nervously.

"I, well, I was hoping you'd let me use it to see my dead sister one more time, but, if I can't, I still want to stop Dark Chaotica Hedgehog, I mean, I'm bad, but he's TOO bad, he'll blow everything up, then it won't be any fun." TR was still being hard on him.

"Well, my name is TR, and you WON'T be using the emerald, but I'll be glad to have you help us stop this son of a bitch. Just don't try anything funny, got it?" Axel shook his head.

"Yeah, I got it. Keep these Chaos Emeralds safe." Axel handed TR the emeralds as Tiffany now stood up, about the same time as Artail.

"Well, let's go." Axel waved his hand.

"Right, follow me."

It is now 5:00 P.M. Day 1

Island 6 6:04 P.M. Day 1

"Ya know, Axel, you're gonna show us where the Master Emerald is too." Axel gave a sigh.

"Ya, I know, I only took it cause it looked cool anyways, after we get the Emerald of Time, I'll take ya to it." They walked a couple more miles before stopping. "We should camp here tonight." TR halted everyone.

"Alright people, let's set up camp." Everyone had their own tent, except for TR, who insisted on staying outside to watch for trouble. Artail was having fun with some Usaku. No one slept until about 10:00 P.M. Day1. When most of the camp was asleep, Axel went to Katrina's tent.

"Hey Katrina." Katrina looked up.

"Hello, what do you want?" Axel replied nervously.

"I just wanted say that I'm sorry for scaring you at your photo shoot." Katrina laughed.

"I wasn't scared. In fact, I was looking forward too getting to know you, you're actually kind of cute."

"Axel stared blankly. "Really? Well... cool, I guess. Ummm, about what happened though..." She laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like it was bad or anything." Axel was unsure of what to say next.

"So..." They both looked at each other for several minutes. That night, they fucked again. Tiffany and Tails heard them.

"Fucking slut." Tails shook his head.

"Just ignore it, I bet we can make it sound better anyway." Tiffany smiled.

"I guess we'll find out, then." Tails and Tiffany smiled. It was 5:31 A.M. Day 2 before awoke. He quickly woke everyone else up. And was confused when he saw that Tails and Tiffany, and Axel and Katrina, were sharing tents. But he quickly disregarded it and thought it better not to ask. A lot had happened the past day, and they didn't expect anything different today.

"Look, you better hurry up with that Elemental Emerald!" Axel didn't reply.

It is now 6:00 A.M. Day 2

Island 7 5:45 A.M. Day 2

"Dark Chaotica Hedgehog, that has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Mr. Eggman." Eggman was on edge, obviously expecting something to happen at any moment.

"Indeed it does, but don't let it go to your head! Remember, Sonic and Knuckles can still interfere." Dark Chaotica Hedgehog turned to look at Eggman.

"Honestly, Eggman, you worry too much. I killed the only one who knew of "its" whereabouts, Axel is dead, and so will be all the inhabitants of the floating islands!" Eggman was unconvinced.

"And what about Tails and the others, they're not going to just sit back and wait for things to happen!" Dark Chaotica Hedgehog smiled.

"You underestimate my power, I..." Eggman interupted.

"No, you underestimate THEIR power, a mistake I have made far too many times to repeat!" Dark Chaotica Hedgehog stood up infuriated.

"How dare you interrupt me! I have seen their power, they are all inferior to me, as is yours, so SHUT UP!" Eggman looked half way down, as if to warn him.

"I just want you to know, I hope your right, but know this, Sonic tends to show up when you don't expect it, and I'm sure that when he does, he'll bring Knuckles, and the entire gang with him, when that happens, you will no longer have control over my armies."

It is now 6:01 A.M. Day 2

Island 6 6:30 A.M. Day 2

"We are nearly there, at the foot of that mountain." He pointed to a large mountain, called Grey's Horn. TR stopped the group.

"Remember, we have the element of surprise. They think Axel is dead... they do not know of what we are about to accomplish. Tails, fly and scout ahead, Artail, you can scout the ground area, Tiffany, Katrina, you two go on ahead, Axel, you're with me. We'll meet at Grey's Horn, Tails, Artail, if you see anything, radio us, got it? Good, let's move!" It is now 6:50 A.M. Day 2


	5. Chapter 5

Tails' Path 6:59 A.M. Day 2

"Nothing so far. I've explored this island before... what is that!" A big blue monster was guarding Grey's Horn. "Is that, no, it couldn't be... Chaos? Here? Now? Tails radioed in.

It is now 7:02 A.M. Day 2

Artail's Path 7:05 A.M. Day 2

"Sweet dude! I've never gone this fast before!" Artail was speeding through the forest, and almost forgot he was scouting. "Hmm? What's that blue stuff? Better radio ahead. TR, there's some blue stuff all around this place." TR quickly replied.

"Yeah, Tails said he saw a big blue monster, he said he thought it looked like chaos." This confused Artail.

"What's a Chaos?" TR shook his head.

"I don't know, Tails said it's something Sonic fought a long time ago." Artail shurgged his shoulders.

"Well, whatever, I'll keep goin."

It is now 7:09 A.M. Day 2

Tiffany/Katrina's Path 7:02 A.M. Day 2

"I still can't believe you fucked that Axel guy." Katrina argued back at Tiffany.

"What about you?" Tiffany looked tilted her head.

"What about me?" Katrina pointed her finger at Tiffany.

"You and Tails fuck every chance you get!" Tiffany still continued the argument.

"Yeah, but you fuck everything that moves! I still can't decide if your a lesbian or not!" Katrina looked away.

"Well... what if I like a little change every now and then?" Tiffany shook her head.

"You're sick, you know that?" Katrina quickly looked back at Tiffany.

"Whatever, I just like to have a little fun, that's all." Tiffany put one foot forward.

"Fun? How is that fun!" Katrina looked directly at Tiffany.

"Like this." Katrina walked up to Tiffany and forcefully kissed her.

It is now 7:06 A.M. Day 2

TR/Axel's Path 7:00 A.M. Day 2

"You'd better not try anything funny, got it?"

"Now why would I try something funny? I was just gonna kill you." TR looked at him.

"I'm just kidding, god, why you always got to be so uptight?" TR was angered quickly by this.

"Why? WHY? Because you killed my brother, and my best friend, I think I deserve to be uptight! Don't you!" Axel stared at him, and replied blankly.

"No." TR shook his head and moved onward.

"Come on TR, what do I have to do to get you to trust me?" TR stopped and turned back to face Axel.

"That is one thing you won't be earning." Axel walked up next to TR.

"But how are we going to beat Dark Hedge-" TR stopped Axel mid-sentence.

"You won't alive to see him when that time comes." Axel looked down sadly.

"Oh."

It is now 7:03 A.M. Day 2

Artail's Path 7:20 A.M. Day 2

"Uh-oh." Artail radioed in. "TR, I can't go no further, that blue stuff is all over the place!" TR reasurred Artail.

"Wait, there till we all regroup." Artail shook his head.

"Sure thing."

It is now 7:22 A.M. Day 2

Tails' Path 7:23 A.M. Day 2

"Better get some rest... there's a nice spot." Tails radioed in. "Tails here, taking a breather. That damn blue stuff is everywhere! Didn't find nothing else. I'm going to meet up with Artail." Axel; not TR, answered.

"Axel here, we received your message." This worried Tails.

"Axel? Where's TR?" Axel looked over at TR.

"He's busy right now, he'll radio you when he's done." Tails spoke in a demanding tone.

"He'd better, or it's your ass!"

It is now 7:25 A.M. Day 2

TR/Axel's Path 7:25 A.M. Day 2

"Axel! Stop fiddling with the radio and help me!" Axel joked around.

"Sure thing pops." Axel began to help TR fight off some of Eggman's stray robots.

"Tails... radioed in... to say, um, hold on." Axel was fighting and talking at the same time. "To say he didn't... see anything else up ahead... and that he was going... to meet up with... Artail. You should... radio him... back." TR finished pulling a tree out from it's roots and began to whack the robots with it.

"I'll radio him now... Tails? You with Artail?" Tails was glad to hear TR's voice.

"Yeah, we're fine. What are you doing?" TR answered reasurringly.

"Fighting some stray robots." Tails nodded.

"k then, just wondering, I thought Axel did something." TR laughed a little.

"Naw, not yet, when he does, you'll know."

It is now 7:30 A.M. Day 2

Tiffany/Katrina's Path 7:30 A.M. Day 2

"What... just happened?" Katrina stood up.

"We fucked silly." Tiffany's eyes grew a little bigger.

"WHAT! But we're sisters!" Katrina shrugged.

"So what? You can't tell me you didn't like it." Tiffany didn't say anything. "I thought it was quite enjoyable." Tiffany shook her head in anger.

"Well duh! You fuckin slut, you'd fuck Trent and say it was enjoyable." There was a silence, broken by Tiffany's voice. "You didn't! And Artail? Did you fuck him too?" There was another silence. This time broken by Katrina.

"Well, I sorta... fucked your boyfriend once." Tiffany stared. Then with one kick, knocked Katrina out.

"Fucking slut." She radioed TR. "Hey TR, where you and Axel at?" TR raised his voice at this question.

"Haven't you been listening?" Tiffany hesitated.

"No, I was, uh... busy." TR recaped on the past covnersations.

"We're heading to meet up with Tails and Artail." Tiffany nodded.

"Ok, see ya there."

It is now 7:36 A.M. Day 2

Tails/Artails' Path 8:56 A.M. Day 2

Tiffany carried Katrina to where Artail and Tails were. "Where the hell is Axel and TR?" Tiffany tried to radio them again, but failed. Artail was asleep, Katrina was still knocked out cold, and it had been an hour since last contact with them.

"There they are." Tails was the first to notice. Tiffany walked towards them.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" TR replied while taking a drink of water.

"We had a lot of robots come up and attack us." Tails flew everyone over the sea of blue goo to the foot of Grey's Horn, almost dropping TR.

"Well Axel? How do we get the emerald?" Axel replied.

"You'll have to speak the words of chaos." TR stepped back.

"The what?" Axel began to repeat himself.

"The words of..." Tails interrupted him.

"Hey! It's that blue thing!" TR immediately took charge.

"Tails, see if you can fly up there and find a weak spot!" Tails was three feet in the air when the monster knocked Tails down into Artail. Katrina was just getting up when Tiffany was thrown into her, knocking her out again. TR and Axel kept dodging attacks, but never got a chance to do an attack of there own. Axel was finally hit so hard that he dislocated his arm, forcing him to painfully relocate it. TR was then hit into Grey's Horn. Just as it was preparing the final blow, something that looked like a spinning blade broke through him, causing him to stumble off balance and fall off of a cliff. TR got up dazed.

"Sonic?" Tails started to correct him.

"That's not sonic, that's..." Tails was interrupted.

"My name... is Shadow." Tails couldn't believe his eyes.

"But you're supposed to be dead." Shadow smiled.

"Really... I must have missed that part." Shadow's voice was still low, and he was still as cold as ever, being of few words. "I've been following you for quite some time now, and I can help you on your quest, TR, the words of chaos are on that stone over there." TR and the others had only heard stories about Shadow the Hedgehog, how he was thought to be evil, but in the end helped mankind escape certain death; while ending his own life. This confused TR, as he was a realist. However, he knew there was no time for chit chat, so he went to the stone, and read it out loud.

"Chaos... is an enriched power, power... is total chaos, the power of this unit is chaotic, let the power of chaotic chaos reveal the way to an ultimate power, _Jinzet_." A section of the Grey's Horn opened. The group walked inside.

It is now 9:33 A.M. Day 2

Grey's Horn 9:34 A.M. Day 2

TR looked around. "Your saying the Elemental Emerald of Time is in here? Well where the hell is it!" Axel snapped back, feeling that he was being accused of something.

"Your the Echidna, you should know!" TR went forward. A light flickered on, focusing on an alter with a shiny jewel. TR squinted to get a better look.

"That must be it." Tiffany warned him.

"Don't touch it! TR, don't you think your people would put some sort of trap here, I mean, it is forbidden, isn't it?" TR agreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But how do we get past... whatever it is?" TR was in deep thought, he wanted Knuckles back. "I know that whatever it is, only Echidna will be able to get through." Shadow jumped from the entrance onto the emerald.

"We don't have time for this! Everyone, get out!" TR tilted his head.

"Why should we?" Tails knew exactly why.

"Come on, he'll get the emerald out!" TR questioned Tails faith.

"Are you sure?" Tails reasurred him.

"Yes I'm sure, now go!" Everyone left.

"Here we go!" Shadow jumped up and landed on the emerald in a one hand handstand. "Chaos Control!" In a blinding flash, he and the emerald were instantly gone. As soon as the emerald was taken from the alter, Grey Horn began to sink into the ground. Shadow and the emerald appeared right in front of TR.

"Holy shit! Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Shadow handed him the emerald.

"Here's the emerald." TR asked a question.

"What did you do anyway?" Shadow shook his head at his ignorance.

"Chaos Control, I; and Sonic, can use an emerald's energy to teleport." Katrina was getting back up. Tiffany explained to her what was going on. Tails took the emerald from TR.

"We have to figure out how to use this thing." Shadow quickly took the emerald from his hands.

"We don't have time for this, I'll go! Chaos of Time!" Shadow disappeared. Katrina tilted her head.

"Now what?" Tails replied, a little angry at Shadow's rudeness.

"Let's go back to Island 3 and wait I guess."

It is now 9:57 A.M. Day 2


	6. Chapter 6

I've been posting these chapters kinda fast. I wanna get this story over with. I dont really like, and I don't like the two after this one. But my last one; (the one I'm working on now), is really kick ass in my oppinion.

Emerald Island 3:00 A.M. Day 1

Sounds of electricity filled the air as Shadow appeared at the alter. "Knuckles!" Knuckles looked on, surprised.

"Sha-Shadow! What are you..." Shadow stopped him.

"Just shut up and let's go." Knuckles was confused.

"Wait, is that... it is! But where'd you get that emerald!" Shadow stayed as quiet as always.

"Chaos of Time!"

Island 5 3:10 A.M. Day 1

More sounds of electricity where heard when Shadow and Knuckles arrived. "We have to find Sonic." Knuckles titled his head.

"What? Why?" Shadow just looked at him. Knuckles began calling for Sonic. "Sonic!" Sonic came rushing instantly.

"Shadow? Hey, what's up?" Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrist.

"We're leaving." Sonic nodded.

"What? Ok, let's go, but where are we..." Sonic didn't have time to finish his sentence.

"Chaos of Time!"

Island 6 10:00 A.M. Day 2

"They must have went back to Island 3." Sonic asked a question.

"Who?" Shadow ignored him. Knuckles then spoke.

"You still gonna be a mystery, huh?" Shadow ignored this as well.

"Chaos Control!"

It is now 10:01 A.M. Day 1

Island 3 10:01 A.M. Day 2

"Knuckles, your back! And Sonic, you too! The emerald worked!" Knuckles was confused.

"What do you mean we're back?" Sonic agreed with Knuckles confusion.

"Yeah, where'd we go?" Everyone told them what had happened the day before. "We were... dead? Cool!" Tiffany tilted her head.

"Cool? You think that's cool? You're still the immature hedgehog aren't you?" Knuckles seemed to be contemplating something.

"So... Dark Chaotica Hedgehog is using the Elemental Emerald of Darkness? Where the hell did he get that!" Artail suddenly entered the conversation.

"We don't know." Sonic looked over and nodded.

"Well Axel, you must be pretty tough to take us on and kill us, that being said, thanks for showing em' where the Emerald of Time was... how did you know where it was?" Axel stood up.

"Dark Chaotica Hedgehog hired me to kill you, and everyone else. While I was waiting to tell him of your death, I heard him talking with, Eggman." TR stepped forward.

"Eggman! Why didn't you tell us he was in this!" "I didn't think it mattered, anyway, he was talking about how he was going to give me the Emerald of Time, as my trophy, but when he heard I'd only killed you two so far, he told me to get out of his sights. Soon after that, a spy told him that I overheard him talking about it's whereabouts, due to the threat he made me, he knew I'd turn to the remaining Echidna, TR. When he had a hit and miss on me, I followed him to the Island 2, where I saw him blow my sister up, it was then when it got personal, I followed TR, so I could talk to him, but when I got there, Dark Chaotica Hedgehog was there as well, I thought I could take him, I was sorely mistaken. When he used Chaotic Darkness, I didn't know what to expect. So I panicked, then, I was dead. I don't know why, but I was. Soon after I was resurrected, by what, I do not know, how, I do not know that either, but I know it had something to do with the Emerald of Time. After that, I headed here, to hopefully say goodbye to my sister using the Emerald of Time, but stopping the maniac that caused it is better than nothing." TR stared at him.

"Dude, if I knew it was like that..." TR looked to the side. "You can use the emerald to see your sister, but not right now. We will kill that son of a bitch." Tiffany now spoke.

"First we have to plan our next move. He doesn't know we have Sonic and Knuckles." Boom!

"What was that?" Sonic shouted out.

"Look! Island 6 is gone!" Huge chunks of the island were flying everywhere and slightly damaging the nearby islands, and the Mainland. "They must've destroyed it so we couldn't get the Elemental Emerald of Time. Too bad, we already have."

"Axel... have you forgotten? Where the hell is the Master Emerald!" Axel took a step back at his sudden raised voice.

"It's on Island 4. At my place." TR still had his voice raised.

"Well then, maybe we should get it!" Axel raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry." Tails came out of his workshop, with a new hype, but still keeping his new look. Tails directed everyone.

"Axel, Shadow, TR, you guys go get it. Oh yeah, Shadow, I made another fake emerald, you can use it to teleport." He took it out of his hands without saying anything.

"Chaos Control!"

It is now 10:43 A.M. Day 2

Island 4 10:43 A.M. Day 2

"It's over here." Axel's place was full of computers and advanced technology. Axel walked up to the only spot on the wall without a computer. "Master of chaos." The wall opened. All of the sudden, TR could sense the Master Emerald. "My place has a field that prevented you from sensing it." It was a pitch black room with one row of lights going down to the middle, of which the Master Emerald sat. "There it is." TR looked at Axel. "You go get it." Axel got it, closed the door, and began operating the computers. "There's been several attacks, all on Island 2. Let's drop off the Master Emerald and help out." "Chaos Control!"

It s now 11:07 A.M. Day 2

Island 3 11:07 A.M. Day 2

"Here it is." "Knuckles, take it back to Emerald Island. TR, help him. Sonic, you shadow and me should go and help out Island 2, Tails, Tiffany, Katrina, Artail... take care of the house or something." "Chaos Control" Tiffany and Tails looked at each other, then at everyone else. "Now how unfair was that!"

It is now 11:10 A.M. Day 2

Island 2 11:15 A.M. Day 2

"What? It's that blue thing again!" Sonic was startled. "It's Chaos, he's still alive!" Chaos turned around "Sonic?" "He can talk too?" "Is that you Sonic? I thought you died." "Where's Dark Chaotica Hedgehog?" "He is on Island 7, why?" "He's done something terrible, he needs to be stopped." Chaos transformed to his normal self, suddenly angered. "No one can stop the great hedgehog!" "What! Chaos! What's wrong!" Chaos hit Shadow so hard, he dropped the Emerald of Time. "Uh oh, Shadow, don't let him have that emerald!" Axel began running towards him. "Fist of Glory!" Axel's hand began to sparkle with tiny stars that multiplied until his hand was completely white. Axel hit Chaos so hard that he was thrown back a few feet, though it seemed to have little effect. Sonic stepped up. "Guess it's my turn. Speed Flash!" Sonic began running at speeds immeasurable. As bright lights began to form, he started after Chaos. When Sonic got within 5 feet of him, Chaos became blind. "Your turn Shadow!" "You guys are amateurs, watch this!" Shadow jumped up on top of a small tower. He then began to hover and charge up. "Now, time to see the ultimate power! AHHHH!" A small dark ball appeared at his chest. "AAAHHH!" The more he charged, the more it grew. Until finally it was the size of a large kickball. "Gaze in amazement, at my Shadow Ball of Fury!" The ball instantly started to move at a speed that was greater even than sonic, and blew up as it hit Chaos, causing him to split into small pieces. However he just regenerated and began attacking again. "I'm going to get reinforcements." Shadow picked up the Emerald of Time and left. "Chaos Control!"

It is now 11:20 A.M. Day 2


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald Island 11:07 A.M. Day 2

"Ok, Knuckles, there's the alter." "No, the alters not safe, I'm putting it in the Royal Chamber." "But Knuckles, we are never to enter the King of Echidna's tomb, it's forbidden." "Look TR, if I put it in the alter, it would be stolen again, the tomb is the only place safe enough, father would understand." "Well my father was a firm believer in rules." "TR, you are my cousin, and as your cousin, I say this, in most nicest, most polite manner possible, FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN RULES!" TR was silent. "Ok?" "Yeah, ok." "Oosha day nah go comb de na' law." The Emerald Shrine opened in the center. "You can stay here if you want to." "No, I'll go." They both jumped down what seemed like an endless tunnel. When they finally got to the bottom, Knuckles opened the tomb door. "Just set it here. It'll be fine." "Ok, let's go." As they climbed up the tunnel entrance, the tunnel began to seal up. "Oh shit, we gotta hurry. Move!" "Now would be a good time for an emerald." "Shut up and move!" Just then, Shadow fell down, and grabbed their arms as he screamed. "Chaos Freeze!" Everything froze. "Come on, it won't last long." They hurried up and out of the tunnel, and Shadow released time. "You guys are too slow." "Whatever, thanks for the help." Shadow was about to turn when he asked another question. "What were you guys doing down there anyway?" "It's a safer place than the Emerald Alter, I'll put it where it goes when all this blows over though. So get us to Island 2." "Chaos Control!"

It is now 11:30 A.M. Day 2

Island 2 11:30 A.M. Day 2

Sonic and Axel were having a difficult time trying to hold off Chaos. TR and Knuckles instantly jumped into the action. "Ready TR?" "Ready." In unison, the two remaining Echidna's made an impressive attack. "Ancient Power of the Echidna!" A big beam of light as thick as a building was fired, and directly hit Chaos." Shadow, Axel, and Sonic began different small attacks until finally, Sonic was cheap shotted in to Shadow, making him once again, drop the emerald. This time Axel picked it up. Knuckles noticed it glowing. "Axel, do you know what that means!" "What?" Axel just realized that his hand had a bright glow emanating from it. "That's YOUR emerald, hurry up and say the words of time, you can beat this thing!" "But I don't know the words of time!" "Yes you do, just say it!" Axel sat there for a few minutes. "Bronze, white, and black are the elemental colors, chaos binds these into one color, an ancient color, _Jinzet_." Axel was consumed by a bronze light that hardened into a ball. It then cracked in several places and began breaking away. When it was gone, he had the emerald embedded on his forehead. "I am... Chaotical Axel." He walked up to Chaos. "Force of Time!" Chaos stopped moving. Time itself was constricting him, as if it were trying to deny the fact that he was standing there. In less than a minute, he disappeared. Time had erased him from the loop. "Holy shit! That attack kicks ass!" "Really? It's tiring though, I feel like I could go to sleep right now." "I think we should all go back to Island 3 and rest. Shadow, will you do the honors?" "Chaos Control!" Shadow didn't take the others with him. "How rude, just leaves us hangin like that." "Well it may have been rude, but do you think teleporting like that is easy? He's been doin it a lot lately, he's probably just tired. Let's just go the old fashion way."

It is now 12:23 P.M. Day 2

Island 3 11:30 A.M. Day

Shadow returned. "You're back." "Looks like it doesn't it?" "Where is everyone else?" "How am I supposed to know?." Just then they entered the room. "We have a problem." "What?" "More cities have been destroyed at the hands of Dark Chaotica Hedgehog and Eggman. They're on Island 7 though." "We need a plan, something they won't expect." Tiffany was looking out the window. "Wait, shouldn't Emerald Island be rising to it's original position?" "No, we didn't put the Master Emerald in the Emerald Shrine, it's in my father's tomb, a safe place. The tomb is made of Orchleium, if they decide to blow up the island, it will still be in tact." "Well we should get out of here, it isn't safe, let's go to Emerald Island, we can think of a plan there." Chaotical Axel was on the couch asleep. "Well, maybe we should wait a little bit."

It is now 11:42 A.M. Day 2

Island 7 11:40 A.M. Day 2

"Hmmm." Eggman was monitoring a security reading. A minor guard was with him. "What is it Eggman?" "Shadow is alive." "Shadow? Alive? Are you sure?" "Oh yes, I'm quite sure. Look at this, the Chaos Control was used here, and too a much higher degree. This could be trouble." The guard spoke immediately. "We should prepare for an attack." Dark Chaotica Hedgehog stepped in and interrupted. "No, let him come, let him bring his little friends if he wishes, we cannot be stopped." "Whatever, I'm going back to devise a little strategy of my own."

It is now 11:49 A.M. Day 2

Emerald Island 12:56 P.M. Day 2

"You guys can come up with a plan, I'll be back." "Wait, whe-" "Chaotical Time!" "Where did he go?" TR looked down. "He went to see his sister."

It is now 12:58 P.M. Day 2

Island 2 12:00 P.M. Day 1

Chaotical Axel looked around as people were crowded together with horrified looks on their faces. "I think this is the place..." He heard a voice behind him. "Hey, fuck you!" "I suggest you shut up before you piss me off!" He was at the right place. He ran into the crowd below Dark Hedgehog, grabbed his sister and "Chaos Freeze!" Axel looked up, the Elemental Emerald of Darkness was 2ft. above him, hanging still in the air. "I made it!" "What? Made what? What's going on?" Axel explained how she was going to die. "After that, I came here using the Elemental Emerald of Time. I just wanted to see you again, and to say goodbye." His sister began to cry. "I know it's hard... but you have... you have to die, if I mess with past events, something bad could happen. She didn't say anything, her only action was hugging him. "Here, take this." She gave him a necklace. "Take care of yourself, brother." He backed away slowly, out of the blast radius, and out of sight. Then, without warning, the emerald hit as she gave out a scream of fright. Axel had to watch his sister die a second time. "Chaotical time."

It is now 12:43 P.M. Day 1

Emerald Island 12:00 P.M. Day 2

When Chaotical Axel returned, everyone was staring. "What?" His voice showed no trace of sadness. "I tracked the emeralds energy... we know what happened. We will kill Dark Chaotica Hedgehog. He will pay for all the pain he caused." Hey Sonic, what's that?" "What's wha- Woah, where did this come from!" Sonic was holding a bright white emerald. "That's the... the Elemental Emerald of Light!" "So umm... how do I use it?" "You've gotta say the words of chaos, just like always." "Hmmm, I think this it, right here, printed on the side. White, bronze, and black are the elemental colors, chaos binds these into one color, a super color, _Jinzet_." Sonic was suddenly consumed by a bright white light. Emerging from the light, was Sonix. "Well what do ya think? I think it looks good." "That it does, but more importantly, it gives you the power to heal, and to create life." "Cool... Chaos of Memories!" A small wave of white formed and expanded, leaving everybody cool and refreshed. "Sweet, I feel great!" Artail began running around and jumping everywhere. Knuckles was as calm as ever. "That kid has too much energy." "We need to get to planning. We know he was at Island 7, but now he's IN Island 7." "In? How did he do that?" "My guess is there's a tunnel somewhere in the center of the island. So the only way to get to him is to fight our way to the center."

It is now 12:33 P.M. Day 2

Island 7 (Inside) 12:30 P.M. Day 2

"We've been tracked, your foolish plan didn't work!" Be quite you Egg-fool, that's what I wanted, I'm luring them here... what! How is the Elemental Emerald of Time gone! We destroyed Island... unless... we have to act fast, set up a perimeter defense, the enemy has pulled a fast one, a very fast one indeed."

It is now 12:35 P.M. Day 2

Emerald Island 12:45 P.M. Day 2

TR and Knuckles were guarding a set perimeter. Tiffany, Katrina, and Artail were sleeping. And Sonix and Tails were planning. "Did you hear that?" TR agreed. He and Knuckles went to a clearing. They were jumped by some robots. "Sonic!" They were cornered and tied up to a pole. Sonix and Tails woke everyone up. "They have them hostage. Now we don't know what's out there, so be cautious." Tails flew up to look around. "I don't see anything guys." Tiffany and Katrina went on either side of the clearing to search for any threats. Sonix and Artail went out and drew attention. The robots appeared from out of the ground and surprised Sonix, capturing him and quickly tying him to a pole within seconds. Tiffany jumped out of the bushes and kicked one of them into a tree, breaking the tree, but it seemed to have no effect, for he got up with little to no injuries. The other robot had caught Artail and tied him up with Sonic. "What the hell are these things!" Katrina radioed Shadow. "Shadow, where are you! We need help!" "Hold on." Tails picked one of them up and dropped him on an empty pole, puncturing his shell and putting a hole right through him. Yet he just got up as if nothing happened. "Axel, do something!" "Right! Continual Grapple!" Chaotical Axel ran up to the damaged robot and picked him up, jumped, then threw him on the ground so hard, he bounced up. Axel stood in the air hovering, waiting for the robot to come back up, when he did, he grabbed him and threw him again. When it bounced back up this time, he threw him upward so fast, the circuits exposed in the injury were fried due to excessive heat. When he hit the ground, he blew up. The other robot caught him off guard and tied him and Tails to a pole. He found Katrina, but before he could do anything, Shadow showed up. He looked completely different. He had the Elemental Emerald of Darkness, and had become, Chaotica Shadow. In his hand was a transparent sword. He had fallen down from what seemed like nowhere, and with one movement, cut the robot in eight places, and of course, causing his destruction. He cut everyone loose and the transparent sword disappeared. Knuckles; along with everyone else was confused. "How did you get that emerald! And what was that thing?" "The emerald just appeared as I was training, I'm not sure how, but it did. As for the sword, I call it, the Chaos Sword." "It probably got tired of not being with the right person." "It doesn't make sense, I was created, I can't be meant for anything." "Actually, you can. The Elemental Emeralds are designed for specific people. For example, Axel, you were chosen for the Elemental Emerald of Time, why you? Because you were once a bad guy, now you're good, not many people in the world are like that. Sonic, you are the proud owner of the Elemental Emerald of Light, why? I would think it be obvious, because you are the greatest "hero" of our time. Shadow, you are meant for the Elemental Emerald of Darkness because you were created, not born." "So how was Dark Hedgehog able to use it?" "The answer is simple, he too, was created." "What!" "Knuckles, how can you be sure of that?" "I just am, there are so many clues that points towards it. Think about it, he is able to use the emerald, his power is matched only by that of Shadow's, and if you haven't noticed, he resembles Shadow in many ways." Everyone was silent. "So... he's my brother." "It's possible, that would also mean that Eggman's grandfather created him, and if that's the case, I don't think Eggman has any knowledge of that fact." "We need to set our plan into motion, now." "Right, Chaos Control!"

It is now 1:30 P.M. Day 2

Island 7 (Inside) 1:30 P.M. Day 2

"Sir, the enemy has arrived at the island, and what's worse sir, Sonic and Knuckles are with them." "Really? Good, then the fight will be interesting, that also means they stopped A and B, what worthless robots they were. Eggman! Get in here!" "What now... see? I told you they would come back!" Eggman noticed Sonic and Knuckles on a security monitor. "Send out the troops, the emerald of darkness' disappearance was not a coincidence, we must do everything we can to stop them." "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you! You can't underestimate their..." "Shut up and do it!"

It is now 1:41 P.M. Day 2


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, this is a long chapter, I just want to get this story out of the way.

Island 7 1:30 P.M. Day 2

"Ok people, let's move towards the center of the island, that's where Eggman and Dark Hedgehog are." They began their journey to the center of the island. Several hours passed by as they traveled across the vast jungle of Island 7. "How much further must we travel!" "Shut up Katrina, just deal with it." "What? Did you just tell me to shut up!" "People! Both of you, shut the fuck up right now!" No one said anything for an hour and a half. "Eye spy something with my eye... that's purple." "Pur- what the hell are you talking about? There's nothing purple in the middle of the jungle!" "Yes there is, right there by that tree." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "We... are... in... the... jungle! That... means... everything... is... green!" Knuckles looked over in the direction Katrina was pointing. "What the- that's a robot general!" The robot general suddenly stood up. _"I am Sentinel 3, you are trespassing, prepare for punishment." _His voice was flat and monotoned. "Just try it tin can!" _"As you wish."_ Sentinel 3 stepped forward as a whole army followed. "Holy shit..." Axel, Shadow, let's go!" "I was hoping you would say that." Chaotica Shadow walked slowly towards the army, his head held just high enough for him to see. He then smiled and threw out his arm as the Chaos Sword appeared, he began to run after them as they sat, waiting for him to arrive. Then he finally began cutting everything in sight. Chaotical Axel was repeatedly freezing time and slowing the enemy, along with the new move; Challis, which sped up all allies. Sonix was healing and creating barriers around everyone. As for Knuckles and TR, they just did what they do best, punch the hell out of everything in sight. Tiffany of course followed this, except with her famous kicking abilities. Artail made the enemies dizzy and jumped on their head about 2 times per second, which made it a powerful move. It soon came down to just one robot; Sentinel 3. _"Welcome to my nightmare!"_ Sentinel 3's eyes began to glow red, and he suddenly blew up with an explosion big enough to take out a whole city. Dust and trees alike became toys of the wind as they flew around at speeds of 35mph. When the smoke cleared, Sonix released a barrier that he had set up. Everyone was fine. Artail was now bouncing off the walls. "Now that was intense, I mean seeing an explosion from the inside..." "Artail, dude, calm down." "We're nearly there, once we reach the entrance, we'll camp out till tomorrow." A few more hours passed when they finally reached the entrance. "Ok, let's camp out here."

It is now 8:23 P.M. Day 2

Island 7 (Inside) 7:30 P.M. Day 2

"Eggman, we have reports of destruction of Sentinel 3." "And what of Sonic and his friends?" "They are still alive." "WHAT!" Eggman grabbed him by the face and dragged him two floors down to the cellars and threw him in. "You're gonna stay there till' you learn not to give me bad news!" Eggman never released him from the cellar.

It is now 7:42 P.M. Day 2

Island 7 9:35 A.M. Day 3

The group awoke late and got moving in less than ten minutes. "Let's move, I'm sure they're aware of our location by now." They moved down the stairs... then the ladders... then the elevator... then blasted through some doors... and finally got to the main hall. "Well that was an adventure." "Stop joking, it gets serious from here on out." Just then Eggman appeared. "Welcome to the Egg Domain! It is here where your grave shall be!" "Eggman, where is Dark Hedgehog!" "Leave him out of this, Sonic, this is between you and me..." Eggman looked at him funny. He had just realized he was no longer Sonic, but the light wielding Sonix. "Pipe down Eggman, your fight doesn't exist." It was Dark Hedgehog. "Well, I see you got past Eggman's robots with relative ease." Eggman snapped back. "I'll have you know my robots are..." "Oh give it a rest you oversized shit-bag. Chaotica Shadow... I bet you're proud of that name, aren't you? I..." "Brother... you will pay... you killed Axel's sister... you destroyed cities... you destroyed Island 6... you wiped out the entire Echidna race... and worst of all... you betrayed me." Chaotica Shadow's eyes were flickering. TR was looking at him weird. "Umm, Shadow, how did you know he wiped out the Echidna?" "Because... I was with him when he did it." Dark Hedgehog laughed. "So you finally remember." He gave an evil smile. Eggman was now the confused one. "How are you two..." Chaotica Shadow interrupted. "Your grandfather created both of us... but Dark Hedgehog went out of control, he crashed the entire lab, and almost brought down ARK. We were training when it happened. We were both charging up our Shadow Ball, when he broke the safety limits intentionally, and fired without warning, leaving me for dead. From that moment on, it was hard for me to trust anyone. After he attacked me, he killed the monitoring scientists, he said he'd rather die than be an experiment. But I knew we were much more than just an experiment, he wouldn't listen. He eventually jumped out of ARK, onto the earth, and disappeared. They decided it better to erase my memory, but somehow, I still stayed untrustworthy. And now, I can get revenge, for me, and for the world... it seems my promise to Maria has yet to be fulfilled, that will soon change." "You're wrong! We were nothing more than an experiment!" Dark Hedgehog was no longer his calm self, as if his former uncontrollable self had returned. "We were lab rats Shadow! You are so tied up with you're promises and loyalties, it's time to wake up from your fantasy! You have to realize..." Chaotica Shadow attacked him with his Chaos Sword. "SHUT UP, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Chaotica Shadow was breathing extremely hard. Dark Hedgehog got up. "I don't care what you have, I'm way more powerful than you'll ever be!" Dark Hedgehog jumped and hovered in the air as he charged up a Shadow Ball. Chaotica Shadow followed this with the same move. But Chaotica Shadow's was no where near as powerful as Dark Hedgehog's. "You see brother, I am the ultimate life form! Do you know how hard it was to sit back and watch you babble on about how strong you were! Well now it's my turn... GO, MY SHADOW BALL OF DEATH!" As soon as the last word was said, it had already hit Chaotica Shadow. "Shadow!" Sonix went after Dark Hedgehog. An attack similar to the Shadow Ball was formed. Sonix's eyes went _Jinzet_. "Vengeance of Light!" The attack was released and hit Dark Hedgehog head on. He flew through four thick walls of steal. After a minute or two, he arose again. "So... you want pain and loss! You got it! Chaos Control!" He and Eggman disappeared. "Where did they go!" TR's face was suddenly struck with horror. "He went to... Emerald Island!" "What!" "We gotta move now!" "But how!" Everyone began yelling and arguing. "SHUT UP!" Sonix was the only calm one. "Have you guys forgotten I can use the Chaos Control?" "But what about Shadow?" Chaotica Shadow was laying there with no sign of life. "It's... too late for him... come on, let's go. Chaos Control!"

It is now 11:58 A.M. Day 3

Emerald Island 11:58 A.M. Day 3

When they arrived, the sky was completely dark, and there were holes that went all the way through the island everywhere. "NO! They damaged the island! If it falls it'll flood the whole earth!" "Ha ha ha ha ha!" "Dark Hedgehog, what are you planning to gain by this!" "Gain? Who said anything about gain? I'm going to kill everything, including myself." "What? Why!" "Because everyone deserves death! And those who deal death, deserve death themselves!" "You're a psycho!" "Maybe so." He looked over to his left. There lied Eggman in terrible pain. "He tried to stop me." Eggman had a broken arm, and seemed to be paralyzed. Without warning, Dark Hedgehog attacked Katrina, then Artail, then Tiffany. "Tiffany!" Tails charged toward him and kicked him, but it seemed to have no effect. Dark Hedgehog grabbed Tails' leg and through him into the Emerald Shrine, making it crumble to the ground. Then he went after TR and Knuckles, but missed. He attacked again and got a direct hit. And then went for Chaotical Axel. He had done all this in mere seconds. Before he could get to Sonix, Sonix had an attack of his own. "Light Bomb!" Dark Hedgehog flew back a few feet. Sonix than healed his friends. "Chaos of Memories!" The group was healed but still exhausted. Dark Hedgehog got a cheap shot and punched him into a cliff side. "I told you to shut up!" Chaotical Shadow had appeared and punched Dark Hedgehog into the ground so hard, he was dug in a good mile. "I was wondering when you'd get up." "Sonic, let's do this shit! Axel, get ready!" Chaotical Shadow and Sonix both used Chaos Control, and appeared where Chaotical Axel was standing. A bright light that kept changing colors was formed. Until it finally stood still in a new color; _Jinzet_, the color of chaos. Then out of no where a new being sped out of the smoke and knocked Dark Hedgehog off of the island. "You are wrong Dark Hedgehog, you are not the ultimate life form... I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM; AND YOU CAN CALL ME, THE HEDGEHOG OF CHAOS!" They had combined using an Emerald Fusion. The island shook as he powered up and went down after Dark Hedgehog, knocking him almost through the island. The Hedgehog of Chaos soon followed, and Dark Hedgehog erupted out of the island as the Hedgehog of Chaos still chased, not leaving a moment without pain. "FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED, FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED..." He looked at his hands as powered up again. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Hedgehog of Chaos kicked Dark Hedgehog so hard off of the floating island, that some of the Mainland was forced under water when he hit the ground. When he got back up, Hedgehog of Chaos was _Jinzet_ as he charged up still more. While charging, projectiles that looked like emeralds were flying every which way at a rapid rate, creating small explosions where ever they hit. Then, when he was done charging, he unleashed a devastating attack. "PURE CHAOS!" The Super Master Emerald appeared in front of them as it fired a huge _Jinzet_ beam almost the size of the island at Dark Hedgehog. Yet the Emerald Island seemed to be unaffected by it. Then, out of nowhere, the three separated. In place of where they once were was the _Jinzet_ colored Super Master Emerald. As the three were recovering from the attacking rage, Dark Hedgehog used every last ounce of his energy with a Chaos Control, and was suddenly with the Super Master Emerald. Knuckles looked up and saw what he was doing. "NOOOOOOO!" "HMMHUAAAAAA! YOU FOOLS!" Dark Hedgehog had used the Super Master Emerald to charge and transform into Ultimate Hedgehog. His eyes were _Jinzet_, and his voice was deep, like that of a god. He flew down faster than anything they had seen and created one big mile long hole in the island. "At this rate the island will hit the water in only 10 minutes!" "ENOUGH, YOU HAVE BEEN MESSING WITH MY AFFAIRS FOR FAR TOO LONG!" The wind began to blow at an increasingly high rate. He stared at his hands as they began to glow, with an almost scary smile. At first he was speeding towards them, then time seemed to slow down. You see could see waves form around him as he forced his way through the broken sound barrier. Everything was darkened, as if a tint had been put over the world. Ultimate Hedgehog was using his new found elemental powers. Every punch seemed to have a multiplied effect. Soon everyone was lying on the ground. "CHAOS PUNCH!" Ultimate Hedgehog jumped up in real time, yet as he came down, time once again slowed down. When he touched the ground, he punched it as well at the same time. Rocks and ruble began to fly upward from the ground around him in slow motion. Soon a huge black wave was released, blowing everyone up into the air. Once everyone was at the height of their fall, time was suddenly returned to normal as they began their hard descent. Sonic, Shadow, and Axel were the only ones left capable of fighting, and they no longer had the Elemental Emeralds, as they were fused to create the Super Master Emerald. TR was setting himself into an upright position when he suddenly got an idea. "Sonic, get the Master Emerald!" Sonic knew exactly what he was thinking. "Right!" Ultimate Hedgehog overheard this. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE, YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Sonic; ignoring Ultimate Hedgehog, went through one of the holes that had penetrated the impenetrable Royal Chamber, and got the Master Emerald. When he brought it up to the surface, only he, Axel, Shadow, and Ultimate Hedgehog were standing. They all stood there staring as the wind still increased it's speeds. Sonic then used the Master Emerald to power up. "Axel, Shadow, use the Maser Emerald, it's not much, but it will give you enough power to use an elemental power once." They did as he said while Ultimate Hedgehog sat back and waited impatiently, knowing that their plan wouldn't work. "Now then, let's do this!" Sonic jumped up and hit Ultimate Hedgehog into one of the holes. "Now!" Axel used his time attack. "Chaos Freeze!" Ultimate Hedgehog wasn't effected by it fully, but was still slowed down. Then Sonic used his power. "Chaos of Memories!" Sonic revived the island so that Ultimate Hedgehog was stuck inside. "Now Shadow, finish it!" "Brother... allow me to prove to you why I am and will always be, closer to the ultimate life form than you'll ever become! Chaotic Darkness!" Everything went dark and cold. But this time it was stronger than usual, it was so cold that the ground began to freeze. When the ground was completely frozen, he released it. Axel was on the ground weak. "Ummm, guys, I can't hold this freeze much longer!" They looked down. The freeze was keeping the island from hitting the water, which was only 7 feet away. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and had suddenly become calm. Just like old times huh." "Yep." They used the Master Emerald to go super. Then they flew to the bottom of the island. "Hurry up guys!" Then together, they shouted. "CHAOS CONTROL!"... ... ... ... Everything was gone, then, appeared in it's original position, Emerald Island was restored to it's rightful place, the shrine rebuilt, and the Master Emerald in it's destined place, inside the shrine. Sonic soon got to the top of the island, Axel was lying on the ground barely alive. Everyone else was spread out over Emerald Plains. Eggman was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Shadow?" Sonic looked away. "Maybe he's..." "No, he died, I saw him drown. He... he told me not to save him." Above them the Super Master Emerald was hovering, then suddenly fell and separated into the three Elemental Emeralds. Knuckles picked them up. "I'm going to put these in the Royal Chamber." "No, wait." Knuckles turned around. "What?" "We should use the Emerald of Light to restore Island 6."

It is now 4:49 P.M. Day 3

1 year later

Emerald Island 4:45 P.M. Day 368

"Welcome everyone, to our first anniversary in remembrance of Shadow the Hedgehog." One by one, they paid their respects and left flowers next to the Chaos Emerald that he used. Sonic looked up at the cliff that he was knocked into by Dark Hedgehog last year, when he thought he saw the outline of a familiar being in the sunlight. "Huh? Is that... heh." He smiled and looked away as if it were nothing, and whispered, well aware of who was listening. "Until next time... Shadow." Sonic swore he could have heard him reply. "I'm sorry... but it's not time yet, not yet."

It is now 5:00 P.M. Day 368

The

End


End file.
